XY087: The Tiny Caretaker!
is the 39th episode of Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest. Synopsis A Tyrunt appears lost and the gang protects and try to find where it came from, while Bonnie takes care of it. Episode Plot At night, Team Rocket sneaks into the lab and finds a sleeping Tyrunt. They take it and fly off in their balloon, since they plan on training Tyrunt and evolve it into a Tyrantrum. Tyrunt wakes up and after being told Team Rocket is their new trainers, burns up Jessie, messing her hair up. Tyrunt starts shaking the balloon, stirring up trouble and falls into a river. As the heroes sleep, Bonnie wakes up and wants to get a sip of water. Since the canteen is empty, Bonnie goes to refill it in a river. After drinking some water, Bonnie finds the Tyrunt stuck between rocks. Bonnie pulls Tyrunt out of the rocks, making Tyrunt grateful. The next morning, Clemont and Ash wake up and are startled by the Tyrunt, who came into their tent. Bonnie explains she found Tyrunt in the river. Clemont finds it unusual Tyrunt would be a wild Pokémon. Tyrunt tries to get Bonnie's affection, since she is wearing her Tyrantrum pajamas. Tyrunt nearly chomps Bonnie, who scolds Tyrunt not to do that, making Tyrunt upset. To make it feel better, Bonnie makes a peek-a-boo to cheer it up. Tyrunt happily runs around, but trips over a rock and cries. Bonnie scolds Tyrunt, for it got muddy and decides to brush it. Tyrunt is glad and attached to Bonnie, but becomes hungry. Bonnie feeds Tyrunt, who starts chewing the bowl. Afterwards, as Ash, Serena and Clemont brush their teeth, they see Bonnie brushing Tyrunt's teeth. Clemont finds it weird a wild Pokémon would like having its teeth brushed. Afterwards, Bonnie washes Tyrunt with a towel. Serena thinks Bonnie is like a mother to Tyrunt, but Bonnie replies she acts as a trainer. Pikachu, Dedenne and Bunnelby play with a ball. Tyrunt rushes it and goes to chomp the ball. Bonnie stops it, reminding Tyrunt it must not bite everything it comes across. Bonnie plays with the Pokémon and finds everyone, while Tyrunt finds her instead. Ash finds Tyrunt quite tamed and friendly. Serena gives Bonnie and Tyrunt a Poké Puff, making the latter quite glad for that treat. Bonnie thinks she could even let Tyrunt travel with her, seeing it is quite fond of her. Suddenly, Tyrunt, Dedenne and Bunnelby fall in a hole. Bonnie jumps to save them, but this is a trap made by Team Rocket, who raise them all up and fly off. Seeing as they have the Pokémon, Team Rocket throws a cube away, releasing smoke and disappear. Once they landed, Jessie and James clarify the twerp that Tyrunt was their Pokémon in the first place. Bonnie refuses, since Tyrunt is her friend. Tyrunt become mad and cuts off the rope, so Jessie and James sends Inkay and Gourgeist. Dedenne uses Nuzzle, staggering Gourgeist, who retaliates with Shadow Ball. Tyrunt chases Team Rocket off, then runs with Bonnie and Bunnelby away. Bunnelby digs out a tunnel, through which Bonnie and Tyrunt escape, making Jessie furious that they escaped. Noibat and Talonflame are searching for Bonnie, but find no trace of her. Elsewhere, Bonnie has Bunnelby dig out many holes. Team Rocket comes and finds Dedenne, Bunnelby, Tyrunt and Bonnie coming out of the holes to trick them for a while. Team Rocket is exhausted by the hassle, causing Bonnie and the Pokémon to run off. After a while, Tyrunt becomes tired, so they go to the river and have some water. Suddenly, Team Rocket finds them, but Bonnie and the Pokémon run off onto a mountain. Tyrunt has a hard time climbing up, so Bonnie helps Tyrunt go up, even if it nearly fell down. They climb up, but are found by Jessie and James. Inkay goes to Tackle, but is hit by Bunnelby's Wild Charge. Gourgeist uses Leech Seed, wrapping Bunnelby and defeating it with Seed Bomb. Inkay uses Psybeam, defeating Dedenne as well. Meowth, from the balloon, releases a robotic hand. Though Bonnie is in the way, Tyrunt gnaws on the hand and gets captured. Bonnie jumps on the hand to rescue Tyrunt, but Meowth releases another hand and dismisses the twerp, who starts falling down. Tyrunt tries to chew through the hand, which is too sturdy. Seeing Bonnie falling, Tyrunt evolves into a Tyrantrum. Tyrantrum chews through the metal and rescues Bonnie and falls down. Team Rocket is shocked, as this always happens to them. Far off, two scientists watch and notice Tyrunt evolved. Ash, Serena and Clemont climb up to save Bonnie, making Team Rocket even more terrified the twerps are here. Clemont sees Tyrantrum and thanks it for saving his sister. Team Rocket attempts to take the other Pokémon, as they chase Clemont and Ash. Tyrantrum jumps and crunches out the other hand. Tyrantrum jumps and uses Fire Fang, burning off the balloon and causing Team Rocket to blast off. Bonnie asks Clemont to let Tyrantrum stay with them. Clemont allows Bonnie to keep Tyrantrum, but lets her know she has to take care of it. Clemont throws his Poké Ball, but it does not catch Tyrantrum, meaning Tyrantrum has a trainer already. Two scientists arrive from the Pokémon Fossil Laboratory, who find Tyrantrum. Bonnie is surprised Tyrantrum is from a lab, but Clemont knows well Tyrunt was an uncommon Pokémon to be found in the wild. The scientists thank Bonnie for keeping Tyrantrum safe and decide to give them a tour of the lab, even if Bonnie is not happy. They come to the lab, where the scientists revive the fossil Pokémon. Clemont, Ash and Serena are thrilled to see many fossil Pokémon, like Kabuto or Aerodactyl, but Bonnie is still sad and does not say a word. The scientists sends out Tyrantrum, who joins the other ones. Clemont and Serena encourage Bonnie to bid farewell to its friend, Tyrantrum. Bonnie thinks of her experience with Tyrantrum and starts crying. Tyrantrum visits Bonnie, who reminds Tyrantrum since it is evolved, it must act less pampered, as she brushes its fur. Bonnie leaves her brush with the scientists, telling them Tyrantrum likes its fur being groomed. Tyrantrum approaches Bonnie, who tells Tyrantrum not to follow her, since it belongs here and runs off. Before leaving, Bonnie bows and bids farewell to Tyrantrum, promising to visit it once more. Debuts Pokémon Tyrantrum Quotes : "Come on! Tyrantrum was our long before the twerps!" - James : "I guess you can say 'Operation: Take Tyrantrum' turned out to be a whole lot more take than we could chew." - Meowth : "From now on let's go after somehing with a bit less lip. I HATE TWERPS!" - Jessie Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Tyrantrum (US) *"Pokémon Quiz": ??? (JP) **The Japanese version's quiz answer is secretly Tyrantrum shaped in the silhouette, although its silhouette remains afterward, and it is mentioned as "???" on the card listing the Pokémon name and type. *This episode aired in Canada earlier than the US. *Similar to "Do I Hear a Ralts?", Max, like Bonnie, befriends a Pokémon, Ralts, like Tyrantrum, and takes care of it. However, later, they both are forced to leave their new friends, promising to see them again. Gallery Team Rocket, having kidnapped a Tyrunt XY087 2.png Bonnie grabs her bottle to find out there is no water. XY087 3.png Bonnie goes to the lake to get water and finds a Tyrunt. XY087 4.png Bonnie showing everyone else the Tyrunt she found XY087 5.png Bonnie feeding Tyrunt XY087 6.png Bonnie playing hide-and-seek XY087 7.png Bonnie and Tyrunt getting caught in a net by Team Rocket XY087 8.png Tyrunt breaks open the net XY087 9.png Bonnie's trick on Team Rocket XY087 10.png Bonnie, Bunnelby and Tyrunt running away from Team Rocket XY087 11.png Team Rocket has caught up with Bonnie. XY087 12.png Team Rocket grabbing Tyrunt XY087 13.png Tyrunt has evolved into Tyrantrum. XY087 14.png Clemont throws a Poké Ball at Tyrantrum, but it fails. XY087 15.png Ash and friends meet the scientists XY087 16.png Ash and friends take a tour of the lab. XY087 17.png Ash and friends leave the Pokémon Fossil Research Lab and continue their journey. }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Bonnie Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Tetsu Kimura Category:Episodes directed by Fumio Maezono Category:Episodes animated by Hiroko Kuurube Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes animated by Tomohiro Koyama Category:Episodes animated by Riko Nakaya Category:Episodes animated by Hiromi Sakai Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors